


5 Time Tony didn't know what to do with Peter Parker

by Just_say_love



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Baby Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_say_love/pseuds/Just_say_love
Summary: + 1 Time He Did





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to finish my other two fics, but I kinda liked this idea... so here it is!

The team was finally winding down for the evening when Tony got the call. ‘Richard Parker’ flashed across his caller ID, so he picked up. 

“Tony?!” asked the frantic voice on the other line, “I have a code Orange!”

Tony muted the T.V., and waved off the annoyed Avengers sitting around the couch. 

“Are you on your way?” Tony whispered. 

“ETA three minutes.”

“Got it,” said Tony. 

He hung up the phone and turned to those assembled on the couch. 

“Uh what was that all about?” Clint asked. 

Tony ran a hand through his hair. 

“You know that closet I always keep locked?” 

He gestured to a door on the other side of the living room. 

One that always remained closed, and no one knew what sat inside.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., open Peter’s room,” Tony said. 

The door swung open to reveal a nursery. It was completely decked out with a crib and a changing table, and everything. 

“Tony what’s going on?” Steve demanded. 

Tony rolled his eyes. 

“It’s a long story, but a friend and his wife are in trouble, and that means we are taking care of his kid.”

Shouts of anger and confusion rang through the room.

“Did you really think a house full of heroes who risk their lives every day is a good environment for a child?” Natasha cried. 

The yelling and arguing continued until a woman with tear-stained cheeks walked into the room holding a sleeping baby boy. 

And so the Avengers fell in love with Peter Parker. 

 

 

-2 Months Later-

 

“Is he asleep?” Tony groaned.

Sam nodded his head in agreement, eyes drooping from exhaustion. 

“Finally. I had to sing a lot of Ed Sheeran, but he’s conked out. 

With Peter only four months old, he still struggled going down to sleep at night, though he mostly slept until at least five or six in the morning. Really he was a pretty good baby. And with as many Avengers as there were, no one got to be too sleep-deprived. 

Tony had a special relationship with him. It was strange. Whenever Peter was near Tony, he seemed happier and bubblier. 

“ ‘Ony,” was his first word, much to the dismay of everyone else. 

 

Tony was in his workshop when he head Peter’s cries. Checking his watch, he ran to the nursery. 1:30 in the morning. 

This was so not like Peter. 

He opened the door, where, sure enough, Peter was sobbing in his crib.

“Aw, Petey, what’s the matter bud?”

Tony scooped him up, and sat with him in the rocker. 

But then he started to panic. 

The child in his arms felt… warm. 

Tony sat Peter back in his crib, at which he began sobbing harder. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. patch me through to Bruce’s room!” Tony gasped, in full fledged panic. 

 

With Bruce on the way, Tony grabbed Peter again and held him close. 

He was so, so stupid! 

How could he agree to take on a child when he had no experience with babies?

What if he was seriously sick?

What if he died? 

_No._

Don’t think about that. He’d be fine… right?

He didn’t know what to do. Should he be calling an ambulance, or the pediatrician, or what?

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Bruce came into the room with his med-bag. 

Bruce lifted the still-crying Peter from Tony’s arms and laid him on the changing table. 

He took his temperature, checked his ears, eyes, nose, and throat. 

It wasn’t until he looked in Peter’s mouth that he sighed in relief. 

“Tony, he’s fine,” Bruce exhaled. 

Tony looked up at Bruce. “Then why is he running a fever?”

“He’s just teething. It’s perfectly normal for babies to run a small fever when they start teething. You have nothing at all to worry about.”

Tony clutched at his heart as he sat down. 

This kid was going to be the death of him. 

Bruce gave Peter some medicine and set him back in his crib with a purple teether he pulled from a dresser drawer. 

“Come on,” Bruce said, pulling Tony to his feet. “Let him sleep, he’ll be okay.”

 

And he was. Especially once the team found out what was going on, and collectively purchased thirty different teething toys, many of them Avenger themed. 

Peter was fine. 

 

And with his family, he always would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets his powers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long, enjoy! Before you read, if you have an instagram, go follow my writing account @write_the_vision_hbk22! Trying to kickstart some of my poetry stuff before I *hopefully* get my book published!

* _Ding!_ *

“Peter, come on! Breakfast is ready!” 

Steve was wearing his flower-patterned apron (a gift from Tony), as he pulled a slice of toast from the toaster. 

“He sure is cutting it close this morning,” Tony said as he set his coffee down on the counter. 

Steve sighed. 

“I know. I don’t want to have to go and wake him up again. He gets so cranky.”

“He’s a teenager,” laughed Natasha, “He’s cranky half the time anyways. I’ll go get him up.”

As Natasha crossed the room to Peter’s doorway, she almost got hit by the door as it flew open. Peter bounded out and over to the kitchen, where he stuffed a slice of toast into his mouth. He was already dressed, and had his backpack slung over his shoulder. 

“Well, look at you all ready to go,” Steve said, sounding impressed and surprised. “What’s got you like this?”

“F’ld tr’p!” Peter quipped through his toast. 

“Ah,” crooned Tony, “Where to?”

Peter held up a hand as he finished chewing. 

“Oscorp!” he yelled, downing a glass of orange juice. 

Tony and Steve glanced at each other, faces laced with concern. 

Peter was under the impression that his parents died in a plane crash. 

Of course that wasn’t the case. 

Collectively, the Avengers had decided not to tell Peter about Norman Osborne and how he’d forced Richard and Mary Parker deep into hiding. 

Tony had agreed to take care of Peter as Mary and Tony had been working together to gather incriminating evidence on Norman and Oscorp as a whole. 

Tony was too big to take down, but the small Parker family… well, they were vulnerable. 

Tony was still working through red-tape and the like to get Oscorp shut down. He didn’t even know if Peter’s parents were still alive. 

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but a glare from Steve was enough to snap it close. 

“Have fun, Pete,” Steve smiled. 

Peter waved as he turned around and pressed the elevator button. 

“See you guys later!”

The team waved and murmured good-byes as the doors closed and Peter disappeared from view. 

“We can’t tell him!” Nat hissed.

“I disagree,” Bucky protested, “He deserves to know.”

“I’m with Bucky,” Steve said as he slid a mug of coffee over to Bruce, who sat blearily rubbing his eyes. 

“It’s safer for him if he doesn’t know.”

Tony took another sip of his coffee and then continued on. 

“Oscorp may have already killed Rich and Mary. If they suspect for even a second that Peter is affiliated with them, they’ll come after him. I’m not risking that.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

No one was willing to risk Peter’s safety. 

 

 

When the elevator door opened, Steve knew immediately that something was wrong. 

The peppy, energetic Peter that went to school, was not the same as the apathetic, shaky, pale, wisp of a boy that came back. 

“Peter, are you…”

Before Steve could finish his question, Peter lurched forwards. 

Steve rushed and caught him before his head hit the floor, but was unable to stop Peter’s ankle from twisting and cracking underneath him as he fell. 

“Peter, buddy?!” Steve yelled. 

Peter groaned in response. 

“Spider bite… It hurts,” he gasped. 

Steve took a breath. 

“Okay Pete, I know. Hey, everyone, I need you guys in the kitchen now!” 

Peter continued to thrash and moan as Tony sprinted into the kitchen, skidding to a halt when he saw Steve kneeling on the floor next to the teen. 

Steve stood as Tony got down on his knees. 

“I’m gonna run for Bruce. You stay here with him.”

Tony barely had time to say okay before Steve hurtled towards the lab in search of the only team member who could be called a doctor. 

Tony was scared again. But this wasn’t like when Peter was a baby. Tony could panic then, and the sweet boy could hardly tell the difference. Now, Peter tended to reflect Tony’s moods, so the latter needed to remain calm and collected. 

“Peter, buddy?” Tony asked. 

Peter looked up at the older man with glassy, hazy eyes. 

“hmmmm’Ony?” he slurred. 

Tony’s heart broke at the sound of his name from the boys mouth. 

“I’m here, okay?”

Peter moaned and sobbed in Tony’s arms until Steve rushed back in, and swept Peter up in a bridal carry, and took off towards med-bay. 

Tony followed, only to meet Wanda blocking his way before he could go into the room Steve had. 

“Tony, can you stay here?” she asked. 

“No, I can’t! Now get out of my way,” Tony yelled, putting out a hand to push the girl away. 

Wanda’s eyes glowed red before she whispered, 

“I’m sorry.”

And Tony’s world went black.

 

 

 

When the fuzzy world began to come into focus, Tony shot upright. 

 

_Peter._

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Clint looking at him.

“Everything’s okay. Peter will wake up soon, and you can go in and see him.”

Clint knew better than to delay Tony getting what he wanted, so he stood aside as the weary-eyed man got up and nearly fell over as he left the couch and pushed open the door of Peter’s room. 

Bruce had everyone else already in there, and the looked as though they were waiting for Tony. 

“Okay,” Bruce started, “Here’s the thing. We ran all sorts of tests, and Peter will be fine. He told Steve something about a spider-bite, and once we finally got him sedated, we were able to take a small skin sample.”

There were murmurs from around the room, but Bruce cut them off as he continued. 

“His DNA mutated.”

 

_~A Week Later~_

Peter’s powers had come quickly. He was already eating way more than usual, he was fast, strong, and even climbing walls. 

Obviously, the team was incredibly supportive and helpful through the whole thing, especially as he was scared. 

Peter tried not to let it show, but he was absolutely terrified. 

As he sat in the training room after working with Nat, thoughts began to creep into his head. 

He was a freak. 

He was dangerous now. 

He couldn’t be trusted. 

No one wanted a freak. 

_Freak._

_Freak._

_Freak._

“Peter?” 

Tony sat next to Peter, who was sitting on the floor with his head on his knees, looking as though he was struggling to breathe. 

“Peter, what’s wrong?”

The boy lifted a tear-streaked face up to Tony. 

“I’m a freak,” he moaned. 

“No, you aren’t Pete,” Tony groaned. 

“You may be different now, but you’re not a freak.”

“You don’t understand!” Peter shouted as he jumped to his feet. “You’re DNA is perfectly normal! You’re normal. And I’m not!”

Tony was at a loss for words. He didn’t know how to relate. 

When they’d taken Peter in, Tony had read some parenting books. Not that anyone knew that. Not that anyone would ever know that. One of them talked about teen years, and how to deal with the whole, you-don’t-understand thing. But in this case, Tony literally didn’t. Sure, he had the arc reactor, but that really isn’t the same as a genetic mutation. 

So instead of saying something, instead of trying to get Peter to stay and talk, he watched as Peter spun to leave the room, crashing into Steve’s chest. 

“I’m a freak,” Peter mumbled into Steve’s chest. 

Steve’s face fell, realizing what was going on. He wrapped an arm around Peter, and walked with him out of the room. 

It was for the best, right? Steve could really relate to Peter now. 

And Tony couldn’t. 

Steve knew how to help him. 

So Tony sat on the training room floor. By himself. 

Because he didn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Sorry to end there. 
> 
> Anyways, so there is a theme running through, of someone else stepping in to help Peter through whatever he's going through... Follow that through the end of the story. 
> 
> Also, I have been laying some groundwork for a full plot with Oscorp and all that stuff. Should I go with the plot or do more of a one-shot type thing?
> 
> Please comment! Reviews, criticism, want to discuss Infinity War theories, anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got a chapter up! Yay! Hope you enjoy!

Peter let out a whoop as he swung smoothly between buildings. He’d just helped a little boy catch his dog, and was finally headed back to the tower for the night. He hadn’t touched his homework yet, and he had a mound of AP work to tackle, not to mention his english summative quiz. 

He lowered himself down to a small street vendors cart, and bought an ice cream cone. 

He tipped the old man, and paid for the person behind him. 

Taking the cone in one hand, he expertly shot a web to the top of a nearby office building, and swung to the top, barely jostling his other hand. 

He exhaled, pulling off his mask and taking a bite out of the cone. 

Spider-Man was synonymous with Peter Parker now. And he loved it. The Avengers weren’t always able to help the little guy, but Spider-Man was. And it wasn’t just the little guy either! He had even started investigating something that was going on with Oscorp, though he wasn’t really sure what was going on quite yet. 

Whatever it was, he had a feeling it was important, and maybe that was why he kept looking into the matter. 

But that was only one thing he was doing. He was also stopping robberies, helping people get home safe, he even convinced someone to quit smoking! (Maybe he could do those PSA’s like Cap!)

As he was deep in his thoughts, a voice interrupted him. 

“You have an incoming call from Mr. Stark,” Karen announced. 

Peter stuffed the last of his ice cream into his face and pulled the mask back over his face. 

“Accept call,” he said. 

Mr. Starks face illuminated the small screen in front of him. 

“Hey Petey! How’s that suit working out for you?” the man asked through the hum of a jet in mid-air. 

Peter sighed softly. 

“I love it Tony. This one kid told me I was his hero. It was amazing.”

Tony felt his heart melt a little, knowing that exact feeling. 

“That’s great Peter. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Peter replied with a blush. 

He was a very overly-humble person, which was probably why the public was so in love with their friendly-neighborhood Spider-Man. 

Well, almost everyone. Tony had noticed that Oscorp was putting forward a lot of anti-Spider-Man propaganda. 

Which was why he’d scheduled this S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting, to discuss making sure Peter was on their radar, and that he was safe. 

Well, as safe as anyone could be in this business. 

“Listen buddy,” Tony started, “I had a meeting come up. I’m on the jet right now, and I should be done in like two hours, then I’ll fly straight back. Call if you need anything though.”

Peter nodded. 

“Cool. Good luck!”

He knew better than to pry. The industry was stressful for the older man, and Peter did not intend to add to that. 

“Don’t wait up,” Tony warned, though his eyes were sparkling and playful. 

“Sure, okay,” Peter smirked. 

Both knew Peter would wait. He always did. 

“Alright kid,” Tony laughed, “See you tonight.”

“See you!”

Tony ended the call, and his face disappeared from view. 

Peter smiled, and stood up. 

Then he jumped from the building, shooting a web to catch his fall. 

As he flew downwards, letting the adrenaline and the wind overtake him, he laughed. 

Life was so good. So perfect. He was safe. He was helping people. He had never been closer to his team. Life was so, so…

 

_Thwip_

 

**Thud**

 

A knife had sliced clean through his webbing, and Peter crumpled to the ground. 

He groaned and sat up, doing a quick mental check of his body. Nothing broken or bleeding. A bit of a headache, but nothing too bad. Cool. 

He was in an alley. The creepy kind with some dumpsters and a smell like said dumpsters were full of rotting animal carcassess. 

“Well, well, well,” came a cool and clear voice. “If it isn’t the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.”

Peter spun around, and saw a figure approaching him, though the form was blurred by the city fog behind it. 

“Wow,” Peter said, “You’ve definitely got that creepy villain vibe going for you, huh?”

The figure, who Peter could now distinguish as man kept coming forwards. 

The teen tried to scramble away, but stopped as his head spun painfully.

The man plunged a syringe into Peter’s neck, and as he felt himself slip from consciousness, he hurriedly pressed a small, black button on the back of his web-shooter. 

As his world closed in around him, he felt the quiet vibration on his wrist, and he prayed help would come quick. 

 

 

Tony was just getting finished up when his phone started beeping with an alert from F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

 

 _Peter had pressed his panic button_

Tony stormed out, mumbling something about a personal emergency as he ran to the elevator to get up to the quinjet. 

His phone rang, and Tony answered. 

“Ton?”

It was Steve. Tony’d recognize his deep, serious voice anywhere.

“What do we know?” Tony asked, wasting no time. 

“Nothing,” Steve replied. “I’ve got Wanda and Vision out looking. Sam’s taking aerial. Me, Buck, Clint, Rhodes, Nat, and Bruce are looking for stuff here.”

“What can I do?” Said Tony worriedly. 

Steve hesitated. 

“Just get back here,” he finally said. 

The call ended, and Tony stepped out of the elevator and leapt onto the jet. 

He buckled in, and sat down as they shot back towards New York, and Stark Tower. 

He couldn’t do _anything._

He was helpless, doing nothing but sit on a jet. There was champagne sitting in an ice cooler next to him. 

Peter was who knows where, and Tony might as well pour a glass of champagne for himself. 

That concept didn’t sit well with a man who already had anger issues in a high-stress situation. He picked up the bottle and flung it across the world, watching as the green-tinted glass shattered on the side of the jet. 

Puddles of the expensive liquid fizzed softly on the ground, and Tony stared at the broken glass, feeling lost; feeling shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I have really bad writers block, so let me know what you guys think in the comments. Love you guys!<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a review so I know what's going well and what I can do better! Love you all!<3


End file.
